plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Bloom
225px |strength = 3 |health = 1 |cost = 4 |set = Event |ability = When played: Do 1 damage to the Zombie Hero for each Plant. |class = Kabloom |flavor text = Victory faster than the speed of sound. |tribe = Flower Plant}} Sonic Bloom is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 /1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability does 1 damage to the zombie hero for every plant on the field, including it, when it is played. Its zombie counterpart is Flamenco Zombie. It was added in update 1.14.13, along with Going Viral. Origins Its design, fighting pose, and attack animation are all references to Guile, a character from the Street Fighter series. Sonic Bloom's name could also be a reference to Sonic Boom, one of Guile's signature special attacks. Its name is a portmanteau of the phrase "sonic boom," the sound associated with the shockwaves created by an object traveling through the air faster than the speed of sound, and the word "bloom," referencing its appearance of a flower. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Do 1 damage to the Zombie Hero for each Plant. *'Set:' Event Card description Victory faster than the speed of sound. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Strategies With Sonic Bloom can be treated as the plant version of Flamenco Zombie, but its ability inflicts 1 damage to the zombie hero instead of 2, and works for all plants in play regardless of tribe, unlike Flamenco Zombie whose ability only counts on dancing zombies in play. This makes it really useful when you combine this with Team-Up plants like Shroom for Two or Pair of Pears to do even more damage to the zombie hero. If you manage to swarm the field with lots of plants by the time you play Sonic Bloom, it can do a maximum of 10 damage to the zombie hero. However, this feat is very difficult, mainly due to the fact that the Kabloom class has no Amphibious plants. Only Spudow and Nightcap have access to Amphibious plants, but in this case, achieving 10 damage with Sonic Bloom would be much easier as well, since they also have access to many Team-Up plants. In addition, it is in the flower tribe, which can benefit from or Briar Rose, although Sonic Bloom has very low health, and only Solar Flare can take advantage of its tribe. If you are playing as Nightcap, you can play Rescue Radish to Bounce Sonic Bloom so you can replay it and reuse its ability. Unless necessary, it is not recommended to play this if the zombie hero's Super-Block Meter is close enough to being full, as it just wastes Sonic Bloom's ability to do heavy damage to the zombie hero. Against Unlike Flamenco Zombie, Sonic Bloom can do more damage the more plants of any tribe there is on board, and due to that fact plants have Team-Up, it can end up doing a lot of damage to the zombie hero. In addition, you cannot avoid its ability unless your Super-Block Meter is near full. To avoid that large amount of damage to your hero, destroy as many plants as possible by using tricks such as The Chickening and Weed Spray. Other ways to destroy swarms are using cards like Fire Rooster to attack 2 plants on one lane, Strikethrough zombies like Line Dancing Zombie, or Fireworks Zombie to destroy all plants with 1 health. You can also have Planetary Gladiator on the field so that you can avoid the damage. If Sonic Bloom is already in play, you can play any zombie to destroy Sonic Bloom easily as it has very low health. Tricks like Bungee Plumber and Electrobolt work as well. You can also take advantage of its health and use Nibble to destroy it quickly and heal your hero. Unless you are certain that you will be able to finish off the opponent before the Plants Play phase next turn or you deal with the other plants, do not Bounce this plant, as it can be replayed to do damage to you. Gallery IMG_3599.png|Sonic Bloom's statistics SonicBloomCard.jpg|Sonic Bloom's card IMG_3597.png|Sonic Bloom's grayed-out card in the player's collection SonicBloomCardImage.png|Sonic Bloom's card image Sonic Bloom HD.png|HD Sonic Bloom SonicBloom (1).jpg|Sonic Bloom attacking SonicBloom3.jpg|Sonic Bloom destroyed SonicBloom2.jpg|Sonic Bloom activating its ability TimeTravelPackSonic.png|Sonic Bloom on an advertisement for the Early Access Bundle SonicBoomAd.jpg|Sonic Bloom on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle TimeTravelPackSonic.jpg|Sonic Bloom on an advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Sonic Bloom Featured on Early Access Challenge.png|Sonic Bloom being the featured card in the menu for the June 6th, 2017 speedofsound.png|Sonic Bloom on a notification GardeningGlovesSonicBloom.png|Gardening Gloves being used on Sonic Bloom Sonic Bloom on MP lawn.png|Sonic Bloom on the background of Galactic Gardens' battlefield Screenshot_2017-06-23-08-13-02.png|Sonic Bloom being the featured card in the menu for the June 22nd, 2017 Trivia *Its description references the fact that sonic booms are created when an object travels faster than the speed of sound. *It is the fourth non-Legendary card to have a legendary aura when played. The first three are , Octo-Pet, and Returned Octo Zombie. **It is also the first plant card to have this feature. *It is one of the five flower cards in the Kabloom class, with the others being , Dandy Lion King, Reincarnation and Petal-Morphosis. See also *Flamenco Zombie Category:Flower cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards